1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of manicuring materials and more specifically to a manicuring liquid warming assembly wherein acrylic liquid in a dappen dish is kept at an elevated temperature to prevent inadvertent crystallization of the acrylic.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has revealed the following pertinent issued U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 1,043,561 Ayer 2,409,668 Dailey 3,083,286 Swetlitz 3,485,353 Reiter 3,681,568 Schaefer 3,828,848 Custers et al 3,875,370 Williams 4,001,944 Williams 4,092,138 Beitner 4,107,513 Ashford 4,253,013 Mabuchi 4,555,616 O'brien 5,248,870 Redal ______________________________________
Of the above-listed patents, the following appear to be the most relevant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,668 to Dailey is directed to a heat transfer means in which a dome shaped anode 11 is to be heated uniformly in a cavity 22 that is found within the heat transfer means 17. Flame 27 is applied to heat transfer means 17 which conducts the energy to the cavity 22 which is shaped to conform to the dome shape of the anode 11. Thus, a uniform heat transfer to the entire anode area is made possible by the heat transfer means 17. Heat transfer means 17 comprises a metallic core 18 which provides for the transfer of heat between the flame 27 and the anode 11 residing in the cavity 22 of the heat transfer means 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,561 to Ayer is directed to a test tube heater wherein a rack or slab 10, made of any suitable conductive metal, is shaped with holding pockets 13 formed to fit the bottom portion of test tubes "a" in order to provide efficient heat transfer between heater elements 15 to the test tubes "a" in holding pockets 13. Thus, the invention provides for heat to be uniformly and evenly applied throughout the length of the test tubes and over a large area thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,944 to Williams is directed to a freeze-drying process wherein a cast aluminum or magnesium tray is used for efficient heat transfer. Referring to the figures, the tray or block 10 includes a plurality of cavities 12 adapted to receive cylindrical bottles or containers 14 in a close fit. Thus, the heat is transferred quickly and uniformly from the contents of the bottles by means of the cast metal tray device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,013 to Mabuchi is directed to an electric heating device which includes a heat transfer portion which closely fits the shaver head to be warmed. Referring to the figures, the warmer comprises a heat transfer portion 2 which is made of aluminum and has one or more heating cylinders that closely fit the shaving heads of electric shavers 28. A recess 6 is provided on the bottom surface of the heating cylinder 3 so as to ensure good contact with the outer surface of the shaving head to be heated. The heat transfer portion 2 is fixed to an aluminum heat transfer plate 12 below the heating cylinder 3. Heating element 14 is positioned between the aluminum base plate 15 and the heat transfer plate 12. The device is intended to maintain the shaver heads, held within the cup-shaped members, to a temperature within a predetermined temperature range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,138 to Beitner is directed to a dental desk unit which includes a hot section for maintaining instruments or materials at a desired temperature. Referring to the Figures, the hot section 10 comprises a hot plate 14 and a well section 16 containing a plurality of vial-holding wells 18. The hot section is made of a unitary block of heat-conducting material, preferably aluminum. The block has a flat upper surface 14-16 and a flat lower surface 22 as well as front, side and back walls 52, 54, 56 and 58 which along with fins 60 help to dissipate the heat from the hot section 10 and thus to regulate the temperature thereof. The object of the invention is to maintain a temperature in the hot section so that vials containing material when placed within wells 18 will be maintained at some predetermined desired temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,286 to Swetlitz is directed to a pliant surface heating unit that conforms to the surface contour of an object being heated. Referring to the Figures, the surface heating unit 10 is a hot-plate type heater which generates heat for transmission to the surface 12. Objects to be heated may be placed directly on the upper exposed surface and heated or controlled by a suitable thermostat and heater means. The upper surface of heat transfer plate 22 is covered with a mass or layer 26 of a low melting point material which has good heat conducting properties but becomes molten at some particular temperature in order to conform to the shape of the vessel being heated.
While the aforementioned prior art patents disclose devices for heating liquids in containers, there is no apparent prior art patent which discloses a heating assembly suitable for use with a dappen dish for efficiently heating an acrylic liquid and providing easy access to the warmed acrylic for manicuring application.